Field of Technology
This disclosure relates to computer aided design, and more specifically visualizations for three-dimensional computer aided design software.
Background
The market for this product includes businesses and individuals that want to precisely and efficiently create product designs. For example, such a business could be a company that manufactures car parts for major automakers. This business could use this invention to assist in their design of new parts prior to their manufacture.
Three dimensional computer aided design (3D CAD) is a type of software that enables users to design real-world objects, such as machines and other commercial products. 3D CAD software is differentiated from 2D CAD software in that it displays users' designs as 3D objects, as opposed to 2D layers of a 3D object. Visualizations are interactive, pictorial representations of users' designs that assist in the understanding of their work.